


Jasny gwint

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Ballada na igłę i miecz [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, balladowość, fluff po wiedźmińsku, miód z lukrem, przed czytaniem należy skonsultować się z dentystą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, miód z lukrem, przed czytaniem należy skonsultować się z dentystą. Miejscami wstawki, które próbują być humorystyczne. Oprócz tego rozmyślania o życiu, balladowość i przeznaczenia i insze takie. I nawet kawałek ballady. I chyba mało sapkowszczyzny. No i kto by pomyślał, że da się znaleźć inspirację w kartach do gwinta… :)</p>
<p>A najlepszym podsumowaniem będzie coś, co w tym fanfiku mówi Shani: "Ostatecznie momenty jak z tandetnej ballady też są w życiu potrzebne.". I to chyba właśnie o tym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Od jakiegoś czasu Shani wydawało się, że cały świat oszalał na punkcie kart. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – jeszcze parę lat wcześniej wszyscy namiętnie grywali w kościanego pokera, ale lata minęły, przyszła nowa moda, teraz grano w karty. Konkretnie w gwinta, kolejny, po kościanym pokerze, krasnoludzki wynalazek.

Shani nie grywała i szczerze mówiąc mało ją wszelkie gry obchodziły… A przynajmniej dopóki ktoś nie próbował uskuteczniać hazardu na jej wykładach.

\- De Lettenhove! Chivay! – krzyknęła Shani głosem, który obiecywał oblanie końcowych egzaminów w trybie przyspieszonym, a wręcz natychmiastowym.

Syn hrabiego Juliana Alfreda Pankratza **,** szerzej znanego jako poeta Jaskier, i poetki Priscilli, szerzej znanej jako Cyraneczka, podniósł na Shani swą niewinną młodą twarzyczkę i oczęta, w których można było zobaczyć wiele, poza niewinnością właśnie. Siedząca obok latorośl Zoltana, wyglądająca jak każdy przeciętny krasnolud i, jeśli sądzić po wyszytych na rąbkach skórzanej kurtki srebrnych runach, prawdopodobnie będąca córką, niewinności nie miała wypisanej nigdzie.

\- Na wykłady nie przychodzi się w celach towarzyskich – zwróciła uwagę Shani.

Geralt Regis Rohellec de Lettenhove zamrugał błękitnymi oczętami.

\- Nie? – spytał niewinnie.

Shani wskazała na stojącą na podium pomoc naukową, to znaczy szkielet, za jej studenckich czasów zwany Chudą Stefcią.

\- Wiesz, dziecinko, co to jest? – zapytała Shani protekcjonalnie. – Szkielet. Więc jeśli przyszedłeś tu w celach towarzyskich, muszę cię ostrzec, że to podpada pod paragraf.

Sala odpowiedziała chóralnym śmiechem, a Geralt aż zapowietrzył się z oburzenia. Latorośl Zoltana, Gimlet Chivay, wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

\- A teraz, mój drogi, oddaj mi twoje karty i wyjdźcie z sali.

Geralt przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył Shani wzrokiem. Shani odpowiedziała spojrzeniem świadczącym o niewyczerpanych zasobach wolnego czasu, przeznaczonego na stanie i patrzenie.

Wreszcie, kiedy koledzy i koleżanki z ław obok zaczęli się niecierpliwić, Geralt wstał, z oburzeniem zarzucił głową, aż zafurkotały jasne loki, wydął pogardliwie usta i rzucił karty na blat.

\- Ojciec dowie się o wszystkim! – zagroził.

Shani uśmiechnęła się z tym szczególnym rodzajem cierpliwości i łagodności, jaki przywodził na myśl tortury. Wymyślne.

\- Och, z pewnością się dowie – zapewniła słodkim głosem.

Nagle pobladła twarz Jaskrowego syna świadczyła o tym, że Geralt najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, iż tatuś, zwykle pozwalający swojemu synkowi na wszystko, na niektóre rzeczy jednak bardzo, ale to bardzo nie pozwalał. Na przykład na pogrywanie sobie z uczuciami Zoltanowej córki, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, co w kulturze krasnoludów oznaczało ogranie płci przeciwnej w gwinta, a już zwłaszcza jeśli ogrywało się nowiutkimi, bogato zdobionymi kartami.

Znając Jaskra, ten nie obawiał się specjalnie o dobre imię syna czy swoje własne, a już na pewno nie obawiał się o dziewczęta, z którymi jego syn sobie, świadomie lub nie, pogrywał. Ale tym razem szło o Zoltana, dobrego kumpla, a kumplom się takich rzeczy nie robiło. Zwłaszcza jeśli kumpel miał w łapach taką parę jak Zoltan, i tak jak Zoltan zrobiłby wszystko, żeby chronić ukochaną córcię przed całym złem tego świata. A także – a może przede wszystkim – przed młodzieńcami pokroju Jaskrowego syna.

. . .

Nastka, która, jak bez mała połowa grona pedagogicznego, namiętnie grywała w gwinta, zachwyciła się talią, świeżą, nową, pachnącą jeszcze farbami.

\- O, patrz, Vernon Roche, jego jeszcze nie mam. Przystojny nawet, co?

\- Nawet – przytaknęła Shani.

Z dobrych źródeł wiedziała, że Vernon Roche był… Talar określał go jednym z tych słów, jakich Shani nie używała. Sama taki typ zwykle nazywała kanalią. Ale musiała oddać Roche’owi sprawiedliwość, brzydki nie był. Przynajmniej w wizji artysty.

\- O, a tutaj ten twój znajomek z Wyzimy, Talar.

\- Niepodobny – mruknęła Shani, rzuciwszy okiem na kartę.

Talar z karty wyglądał zdecydowanie zbyt porządnie – z takim wyglądem nie udałoby mu się wtopić w żaden półświatek. Prawdziwy Talar wyglądał jak szemrany domokrążca.

\- Ooo! – Nastka zachwyciła się kolejną kartą. – Jejku, jego też nie mam. Mogę te karty zarekwirować? – zapytała z nadzieją.

Shani wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chcesz to bierz. Jaskier i tak w ramach przeprosin gotów dokupić drugą talię.

\- Tak? – zainteresowała się żywo Nastka. – Tak mu powiedz, niech dokupi, wreszcie będziemy mogły razem pograć. – Nastka zamilkła, odczekała chwilę. – Nie zapytasz, czym się tak zachwycam?

Shani westchnęła z rezygnacją.

\- A zakonni też są na tych kartach? – spytała, przeczuwając odpowiedź.

\- Ano, są. Znaczy, jeden. Zobacz. – Nastka podsunęła kartę prosto pod nos przyjaciółki.

\- No weź, zabieraj to – Shani machnęła ręką. – Przecież i tak wiem, że to Zygfryd.

Nastka westchnęła sobie cicho i troszkę smutno.

\- Już zabieram. I przestaję. – Uśmiechnęła się, ale też jakoś tak smutno. – Tyle mojego, co sobie popatrzę i pomyślę. Przecież on rycerz i szlachcic, to nawet jakby zakonny nie był, to nawet by na mnie nie spojrzał.

\- Tak się tylko droczę – mruknęła Shani pojednawczo, bo zrobiło jej się nagle bardzo głupio i trochę wstyd.

Bo cóż Nastka była winna, że się szczerze i żarliwie zakochała? Nic. Jeśli już ktoś był winny, to Shani, bo to ona przyjaciółkę listownie zapoznała z Wielkim Mistrzem. I cóż Nastka była winna, że zakochana była nieszczęśliwie? Nic. I tylko Shani wiedziała, że szlachectwo i różnice stanowe nie miały tu nic do rzeczy.

A na kartę zdążyła spojrzeć. Ktoś, cholera, artysta, tempera jego mać, namalował Zygfryda dokładnie tak, jak ona go widziała. Trochę podobnie do tego, jaki był na początku w Wyzimie, trochę do tego, jaki był w Tretogorze – bardziej zamyślony, jakby czymś nieustannie się frasował – a trochę podobnie do tego, jaki był wtedy, w Jasnej.

Kiedy tylko Shani została sama, natychmiast zaczęła pisać list do Jaskra, żeby przesłał na przeprosiny dwie talie. Najnowsze, najładniejsze i najdroższe, bo dlaczego nie, stać go było. A Nastka zasłużyła przynajmniej na to, żeby móc sobie w spokoju powzdychać do portretu na pięknie wykonanej karcie. I żeby móc wreszcie zagrać z przyjaciółką. Co tam, pomyślała Shani, to niewielki wysiłek, mogę chociaż tyle. Bo przeprosić nie mogła, zresztą nie wiedziałaby za co. I musiałaby wytłumaczyć, że z Zygfrydem to wcale nie o szlachectwo czy… Za dużo musiałaby tłumaczyć.

Zamiast tego napisała więc w liście, że za cenę dwóch nowiutkich talii do gwinta gotowa jest ukochanemu synowi Jaskra wybryk darować i dać mu drugą szansę. Na jakiś czas. Ściśle określony. Bo przecież, jako pedagog, o elemencie wychowawczym zapomnieć nie mogła.

. . .

W dniu, w którym przyszła przesyłka od Jaskra – zawierająca uniżone przeprosiny oraz dwie nowiutkie, śliczne talie kart – Shani poświęciła całe bez mała popołudnie na grę w gwinta i rozmowę z przyjaciółką. To znaczy, mówiła Nastka, a Shani słuchała.

Słuchała wynurzeń o nieszczęsnej Nastki… Cóż, „miłość” to było może zbyt wielkie słowo, „fascynacja” może lepsze, ale też nie oddające w pełni charakteru problemu. W każdym razie, jak zwał tak zwał, wynurzenia były o nieszczęsnym Nastki zakochaniu, bo z braku lepszego słowa Shani zdecydowała się w końcu na to.

Sama Shani w głębi duszy nadal była idealistką, mimo wszystko, to fakt. Jeśli natomiast słowo „idealistka” przystawało do Shani, na Nastkę brakowało słów w mowie ludzkiej, krasnoludzkiej, gnomej, elfiej i w ogóle wszelakiej. Nastka bowiem wciąż wierzyła, że świat jest dobry – a przynajmniej taki być potrafi – i nawet w tym swoim sierocińcu potrafiła się tego dopatrzeć, bo ostatecznie to jednak przecież dobre było, że sierotkami miał się kto zająć. No było, Shani zaprzeczyć nie mogła, ale dobrym by tego nie nazwała. Dobry byłby świat, w którym sierot nie było. A świat, jak wielokrotnie miała okazję się przekonać, wcale dobry nie był. Potrafił być lepszy, czasami, bardzo rzadko. Częściej trochę potrafił być mniej zły.

Nastka była więc nieszczęśliwie zakochana w zupełnie niedostępnym dla niej rycerzu… Ale, z właściwym jej podejściem do życia, była z tym całkiem szczęśliwa. Bo miała sobie, jak tłumaczyła cierpliwie słuchającej Shani, ten ideał, nieosiągalny i bardzo daleko, no i bardzo dobrze, bo to wiadomo, jaki by się w życiu okazał? A tak miała Nastka swojego idealnego rycerza, który w piękny sposób dopełniał jej obraz tego dobra w świecie.

A Shani, jednym uchem nadal słuchając przyjaciółki, stwierdziła, że ideałem w żadnym razie Zygfryd nie był, co i nie dziwota, bo ideały miały to do siebie, że cholernie ciężko było je spotkać w prawdziwym życiu. Idealny więc nie był, swoje za uszami miał – pamiętała Wyzimę, nawet po tylu latach, pamiętała błędy Zakonu i swojego rycerza, i błędy innych też pamiętała, bo mało kto był wtedy bez winy, poza tymi prostymi ludźmi, którzy, cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze najbardziej obrywali od życia. Ale to było kiedyś. Bo Shani pamiętała też wyraźnie, o wiele wyraźniej niż tamto, innego Zygfryda, dorosłego, zmienionego, a jednak przecież bardzo podobnego. I stwierdziła, że był jednym z tych rzadkich, mimo wszystko dobrych elementów świata. Na więcej rozważań szczęśliwie nie miała czasu, bo Nastka radosnym okrzykiem obwieściła zwycięstwo i trzeba było tasować karty do kolejnej rozgrywki.

Kiedy więc naprawdę późnym popołudniem Shani opuściła wreszcie gmach uniwersytetu, miała szczerą nadzieję, że wyrobiła już limit dopustów bożych na jeden dzień. Ale gdy tylko przekroczyła próg domu i ujrzała jak jej syn, z niezwykłą nawet dla niego powagą malującą się na obliczu, nerwowo spaceruje w tę i z powrotem, domyśliła się, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nią.

\- No? – zapytała krótko.

Zygfryd splótł dłonie za plecami.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać – wydusił wreszcie.

Shani powoli kiwnęła głową. To, że Kalkstein, u którego Zygfryd terminował, znów wplątał się w jakieś kłopoty, aż tak by jej syna nie frasowało, bo było to na porządku dziennym. Zresztą dlatego właśnie ze wszystkich studentów alchemii Kalkstein wybrał Zygfryda – bo chłopak potrafił nieźle robić mieczem i znakomicie się spisywał jako ten, który wyciągał Kalksteina z kłopotów. A że od czasów jakiejś przygody z wieżą, w której brał udział także znajomy wiedźmin, Kalkstein zapałał nagłą miłością do wypraw naukowych, Zygfryd miał świetną okazję, by zobaczyć kawałek świata i przeżyć parę przygód. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, współpraca obu panów układała się znakomicie.

Nie, o Kalksteina chodzić nie mogło. Ani nie o zawalone studia czy oblany egzamin, bo o tym Shani, będąc kadrą uniwersytecką, wiedziałaby jeszcze przed synem.

Spodziewała się więc raczej tego, czego w podobnej sytuacji można się było spodziewać z ust przeciętnego siedemnastolatka – to znaczy, że znalazł jakąś pannę, zakochali się, spotykali się w tajemnicy, a teraz okazało się, że panna jest w ciąży – nieszczególnie może rozsądne, kiedy było się niezbyt zamożnym studentem, ale też przypadek dość częsty i bardzo ludzki. Shani nie zamierzała więc robić synowi awantury, a jedynie spokojnie z nim porozmawiać, jak dorosły z (prawie) dorosłym.

Zygfryd odchrząknął cicho, zebrał się w sobie, wyprostował.

\- Mamo… Chciałbym wstąpić do Zakonu Płonącej Róży.

A Shani, wbrew wcześniejszym zamiarom, jednak zrobiła awanturę. Bo dopusty boże swoją drogą, ale przecież powinny być, cholera, jakieś granice.


	2. Chapter 2

List Shani był ostrożny i uprzejmy, jak zawsze. Pisała o wszystkich sierotkach, które właśnie przebywały w szpitalu Nastki, i także o tych wszystkich dorastających dzieciach, o których pisywała mu od lat. A on w swoich listach zawsze o wszystkie te dzieci pytał. Bo był to jedyny sposób, w jaki mogła w liście zawrzeć jakiekolwiek wieści o małym – jakim małym, chłopakowi szło już na osiemnastą wiosnę... O tym dziecku, o którym Zygfryd myślał jak o synu, którego nigdy nie miał.

Wszystkie listy od Shani Zygfryd zawsze czytał w ten sam sposób. Pierwszą część, tę traktującą o życiu uniwersyteckim i o sierotkach, czytał nie wychodząc z roli Wielkiego Mistrza, i od razu odpisywał. A później, wieczorem, przy świecy, czytał drugą część, i wyobrażał sobie, jak Shani mogłaby to napisać, gdyby nie musieli bawić się w takie podchody. A czasem zastanawiał się też, jak mogłaby mu to powiedzieć, gdyby rozmawiali o tym w cztery oczy.

Na tę drugą część listu Zygfryd nigdy nie odpisywał od razu, zawsze czekał dzień lub dwa, żeby móc ułożyć taką odpowiedź, jaką Wielkiemu Mistrzowi Zakonu Płonącej Róży wypadało wysłać do zaprzyjaźnionej profesor Oxenfurtu. Ale podpisywał się zawsze bez żadnego tytułu, samym tylko imieniem, bo chociaż na to mógł sobie pozwolić. Wiedział, że Shani zrozumie.

Zresztą po tamtych paru dniach w Jasnej Wodzie ich listy, chociaż podobne w formie, były jakieś inne. Cieplejsze, jakby. Pisali nawet czasem o przyjaźni, bo to także było dozwolone. A Shani, ilekroć wyjeżdżała na wieś, zawsze w kilku słowach opisywała mu te znajome – o czym nikt poza nimi nie wiedział – pola i lasy, i to opisywała tak, że czytając jej listy niemal czuł zapach zboża i żywicy.

Wtedy, koniec końców, nie został jednak dłużej, obowiązek zwyciężył. W drodze powrotnej, na szczęście, natknął się na Talara, do Wyzimy obaj wrócili razem, co przerwało pytania, zanim na dobre się zaczęły, bo wszyscy ci, którzy mieli prawo pytać i których ciekawość mogłaby mieć dla Zygfryda jakieś niemiłe konsekwencje, wiedzieli, kim tak naprawdę jest Talar. I na wszelki wypadek o nic nie pytali.

Zygfryd bywał później jeszcze parę razy w okolicy, w odwiedziny u matki, i kiedy tylko mógł, zajeżdżał też do Jasnej, ale nigdy nie udało mu się zastać tam Shani – a w Oxenfurcie, ze względu na tę jej znajomą od dziecięcego szpitala, Nastkę, wolał jej nie odwiedzać, powodowany jakąś niesprecyzowaną obawą. Udało mu się natomiast ze dwa razy zastać babcię, która zawsze zapraszała go na posiłek. Później starowinka zmarła, o czym dowiedział się z listu Shani, więc przy następnej bytności w Jasnej odwiedził cmentarz, a przed wyjazdem wręczył jeszcze Dziadkowi flaszkę prawdziwego, mahakamskiego spirytusu, z przykazaniem, by utopiec regularnie nosił na babciny grób świeże kwiaty.

Shani, rzecz jasna, nie wspomniała o tym w żadnym liście. Jak się jednak okazało później, wspomniała o tym kiedyś jego matce.

. . .

\- Ta twoja medyczka prosiła mnie, żebym ci przekazała, że dziękuje. Podobno wiesz, za co. – Pani matka uniosła brwi, spojrzała wyczekująco, ale wyjaśnienia się nie doczekała.

Zygfryd uznał, że lepiej może za dużo nie wyjaśniać. Zwłaszcza tej części o Dziadku. Sam natomiast chętnie usłyszałby jakieś wyjaśnienia co do tego, że Shani i jego matka spotkały się i rozmawiały ze sobą, ba, jedna drugą poprosiła o przysługę, a druga się zgodziła.

Lady Adalina w dalszym ciągu nie była zachwycona znajomością swojego jedynaka z medyczką, to było pewne. Ale Zygfrydowi wydawało się, że mimo tego z jakiegoś powodu polubiła Shani. Zastanawiał się tylko, jak i kiedy obie panie zdążyły się zaprzyjaźnić. Zanim jednak spytał, matka sama wyjaśniła, w czym rzecz.

\- Wiecznie żyła nie będę – stwierdziła z właściwym sobie zdrowym rozsądkiem. – To uznałam, że najlepiej, jak uniwersytetowi majątek oddam. No bo przecież nie tej kanalii Ryszardowi, bratu mojemu, tfu, a pies by mu buty ogryzł. – Złowiła spojrzenie syna. – No, nie patrz tak, sam do Płonącej Róży poszedłeś, to teraz nic nie dostaniesz.

\- Sprawiedliwie – przyznał Zygfryd, bo swoją część majątku Zakon już dostał, zresztą po tym, jak udobruchali Foltesta, źle im się nie żyło.

\- Ośrodek naukowy niech tu założą. Alchemiczny. Miejsce dobre, bo na uboczu, będą mogli sobie wysadzać do woli – dodała żartobliwie pani matka, ale szybko spoważniała. – Wiesz, parę razy tu z synem była, ta twoja Shani. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, może bogowie sobie zażartowali, ale podobny jest do ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Może chociaż badania by tu przyjechał robić, Shani by go czasem odwiedzała, to bym trochę mniej samotna była.

A Zygfryd, po raz pierwszy od dawna, po raz pierwszy od tamtego, od Wyzimy, poczuł palące wyrzuty sumienia. Odwiedzał matkę tak często, jak mógł, pisywał regularnie, ale teraz, patrząc na jej zrezygnowane spojrzenie i smutny uśmiech, zrozumiał, że to nigdy, nigdy nie będzie dość, że nigdy nie wystarczy, że cokolwiek by w tej kwestii nie robił, już nigdy nie będzie dobrze.

. . .

Tym razem Shani, jak zwykle ostatnio, napisała parę słów o naukach swojego syna u Kalksteina i o kolejnych odkryciach, zanosiło się na to, że przełomowych – no, ale u Kalksteina co drugie odkrycie się na takie zanosiło, więc ta akurat informacja była raczej żartem. Shani wspomniała też, mimochodem jakby, że doskonale chłopak radzi sobie z mieczem. Oraz o tym, że jej przybrany syn, zainspirowany przez swego znamienitego imiennika, zapragnął zostać rycerzem zakonnym. Zygfryd domyślał się, że Shani nie była zachwycona tym pomysłem. Rozumiał chłopaka, bo rzeczywiście, innej drogi do rycerstwa dla niego nie było… Ale wiedział też doskonale, że czasem, choć wydaje się inaczej, lepiej z decyzją poczekać, aby podjąć ją świadomie.

Jedni decydowali się za szybko, a potem był z tego pospieszny ślub albo samotna panna z dzieckiem, a inni decydowali się za szybko i była z tego samotność bez panien i bez dzieci. Każdemu jego błędy młodości, pomyślał Zygfryd.

Zresztą, trudno mu było powiedzieć, czy to był błąd. Wyrzeczenia, podobno, miały kształtować charakter i wzmacniać ducha. A ostatecznie, dumał, cóż to za wyrzeczenie, jeśli wyrzekać się czegoś, na czym człowiekowi nie zależy?

. . .

Nie było do końca prawdą, że Zygfryd nigdy żadnych doświadczeń z niewiastami nie miał. Niewykluczone natomiast, że doświadczenia te pomogły mu w takim a nie innym wyborze życiowej kariery.

Kiedy był jeszcze dzieciakiem, jak wszyscy pozostali chłopcy w podobnym wieku, których znał, najpierw dokuczał dziewczętom, a później zaczął się za nimi oglądać. A wcześniej jeszcze przestał dokuczać, bo rycerzowi przecież nie wypadało, a dziesięcioletni Zygfryd niczego tak nie pragnął, jak zostać rycerzem, i mieć taką błyszczącą zbroję i tak pięknej roboty miecz jak ojciec.

W wieku lat trzynastu wykazywał już wiele przymiotów rycerskich. Dlatego gdy córka sąsiada, Izabela, przez wszystkich w okolicy zgodnie uznawana za prześliczną dziewczynkę, poprosiła, by zdjął z drzewa jej ukochanego kotka, Zygfryd nie wahał się ani chwili. Wlazł na drzewo, co przypłacił podartym wamsem, złapał kotka, co przypłacił podrapanymi rękami i niemal utratą oka, bo uchylił się przed łapą cholernego futrzaka dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, a potem zlazł. Panienka Izabela, gdy tylko kotka zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a gdy Zygfryd zobaczył ten uśmiech, podrapane ręce od razu przestały boleć. Śliczna Iza z wdzięczności ucałowała swego wybawcę – czy też raczej wybawcę swego kota – w policzek, rumieniąc się przy tym przepięknie, i ofiarowała mu kolorową wstążkę. Zygfryd, ośmielony łaskami, jakimi obsypała go dama, zrobił to, co na jego miejscu zrobiłby każdy z jego kolegów, i spróbował damę pocałować. Na co rzeczona dama strzeliła go w twarz i rozdarła się tak, że usłyszała ją chyba cała okolica.

A na pewno usłyszał jej starszy brat, który przyleciał bronić honoru siostry. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia, że do niczego przecież nie doszło, że dama przecież jasno dała do zrozumienia, że chce – ten ostatni argument okazał się poważnym błędem, bo brat Izabeli stwierdził, że tak oczywistych kłamstw wysłuchiwał nie będzie, i wyzwał Zygfryda.

Co z kolei okazało się jego poważnym błędem, bo Zygfryd, mimo że prawie dwa lata młodszy, bez problemu poradził sobie z bratem. Na co Izabela rozdarła się tak głośno, że przybiegli rodzice.

Zygfryd, wbrew obawom, lania nie dostał. Matka biadoliła tylko trochę, że co ludzie powiedzą, ale wreszcie machnęła ręką, ostrzegając tylko syna, by w przyszłości z niewiastami był ostrożniejszy. Ojciec natomiast, w tajemnicy przed matką, nawet pochwalił syna za rycerską postawę i za obronę honoru. Co odrobinę Zygfryda pocieszyło, ale tylko odrobinę, bo do końca wizyty Izabela już nawet spojrzeć na niego nie chciała.

A wstążka, jak się okazało później, wcale nie z loków damy, lecz z obróżki kota była.

Drugi raz, dwa lata później, było ze służącą. Koledzy Zygfryda prześcigali się w przechwałkach, czego tam który nie robił z pokojówkami czy dziewkami służebnymi, Zygfryd stwierdził więc drogą dedukcji, że skoro wszyscy tak robią, to dlaczego by nie spróbować.

Ale za dużo nie popróbował. Wprawdzie dziewczę – smukłe, ciemnowłose, wielkookie, prześliczne, każdy chłopak w okolicy by zazdrościł – komplement przyjęło radośnie, a zainteresowanie panicza przyjęło z gorącym entuzjazmem, to ledwie Zygfryd zdążył wziąć dziewczynę za rękę i pocałować w policzek, nakryła ich lady Adalina.

Pani matka nie krzyczała. Nawet niewiele mówiła, to ojciec wtedy wygłosił długą przemowę o naturalnym porządku świata, który dzielił się na szlachtę i lud, i o tym, że nie im, śmiertelnym, było ten porządek kwestionować. Matka jedynie patrzyła z dezaprobatą i żalem, a to było o wiele gorsze.

A później, kiedy Zygfryd już na dobre odkrył świat potworów i walczących z nimi dzielnych rycerzy, niosących pomoc i wybawienie ludziom, szybko zrezygnował z dalszych eksperymentów. Na rzecz ideałów, wiary i wybawiania ludzi.

Co w ostatecznym rozrachunku, stwierdził Zygfryd z Denesle, Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży, też nie do końca mu wyszło.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym odcinku będzie balladowości część pierwsza.  
> A nawet kawałek ballady. Ale bardzo dawno nie robiłam poezji. Uprzedzam, żeby nie było.

* * *

Shani nigdy nie była specjalnie religijna – jakoś tak w czasach studenckich zawsze było dużo ciekawszych zajęć, a później tak jej już zostało. Ale wtedy, w Wyzimie, kiedy już nie wiedziała, co robić, a sanitariuszkom wygadać się nie mogła, bo nie chciała ich straszyć, przeszedł taki moment, że usiadła sobie przy drewnianej figurce Melitele – bo tam akurat został wolny kawałek podłogi do siedzenia – i w myślach zaczęła mówić, najpierw sama do siebie, a później do figurki, bo jakoś tak zwracanie się do kogoś sprawiało, że czuła się mniej głupio. I tak, najpierw z rozpaczy, a potem może z przyzwyczajenia, a może dlatego, że przynosiło jej to ulgę, zaczęła sobie z Melitele rozmawiać. Nie jak z boginią, raczej jak z koleżanką czy przyjaciółką – tak, jak mogłaby rozmawiać z inną medyczką. Nie wierzyła, że od tego stanie się jakiś cud, ale to pomagało jej się pozbierać, znaleźć siłę na jeszcze jeden dzień. Znaleźć siłę i cierpliwość, żeby przez kolejny dzień opatrywać rannych i leczyć chorych, znosić zaduch szpitala, jęki, płacze i to, że niektórzy, mimo jej starań, i tak umierali.

A może, zastanowiła się za którymś razem Shani, może właśnie w ten sposób to działało? Przychodziła więc dalej, rozmawiać sobie wieczorami z Melitele – raz dlatego, że akurat Melitele była pod ręką, a dwa dlatego, że ze wszystkich znanych Shani bóstw Melitele wydawała się najbardziej odpowiednia i do medycyny, i do cierpliwego słuchania. I później tak jej już zostało.

Kiedy więc syn oznajmił, że wybiera się do Zakonu, a Shani wykorzystała już wszystkie dostępne jej sposoby – to znaczy zrobiła awanturę, później tłumaczyła cierpliwie, raz, drugi i trzeci, w końcu napisała do Zygfryda z prośbą o ratunek – została już tylko Melitele. Shani poszła więc do szpitalnej kapliczki, usiadła sobie w kątku i tak spokojnie, jak tylko mogła, poprosiła, aby Melitele, po starej znajomości, obdarzyła Zygfryda łaską zrozumienia i, tak na chwilę, łaską kobiecego zdrowego rozsądku. Którego Zygfryda – a, tego Shani sama nie wiedziała. Ale jakbyś tak mogła, dodała nieśmiało, jakbyś mogła, to obdziel ich obu, chociaż na chwilę.

A potem bohatersko oznajmiła synowi, że ponieważ akurat jedzie do Wyzimy odwiedzić ciocię Helę, to zabierze go ze sobą. I załatwi mu spotkanie z Wielkim Mistrzem.

Wizyta u Heli była, rzecz jasna, tylko pretekstem do tego, aby młodszy Zygfryd mógł się spotkać ze starszym. Shani miała nadzieję, że Wielki Mistrz dobrze zrozumiał jej list i że planował w rozmowie z jej synem powiedzieć to, co należało. Bo wprawdzie nie chciała robić mu wstydu przy ludziach, ale była gotowa i na to. Wystarczyło, że jednego mężczyznę musiała Wiecznemu Ogniowi oddać, bez żadnej dyskusji – ale Shani rozumiała, że ona była później i niechętnie uznała, że tak było sprawiedliwie. O syna natomiast zamierzała walczyć do końca i wszelkimi metodami, bo to już sprawiedliwe nie było.

Nie chodziło o to, że zamierzała synowi tego zabronić, bo i tak nie mogłaby tego robić w nieskończoność. I nie było też tak, że nie rozumiała poświęcania się dla ideałów, potrzeby znalezienia celu w życiu – to akurat rozumiała bardzo dobrze, bo dla niej taką rolę spełniała medycyna, to był jej sposób na pomaganie ludziom. I może też na uczynienie świata odrobinę lepszym, przynajmniej dla tych, których leczyła.

I rozumiała też, że każdy szukał tego swojego sensu gdzieś indziej, więc jeśli dla jej syna taki miał być sens, gotowa była się z tym pogodzić; zresztą, koniec końców, to było jego życie i jego decyzja. Ale, nauczona własnym i Zygfryda doświadczeniem, wiedziała, że lepiej by było, gdyby syn jeszcze trochę poczekał i zdecydował później. Parę lat później, co najmniej. A po tych paru latach – cóż, miała świadomość, że wtedy nie będzie już miała w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia.

. . .

\- Profesor Shani! – ucieszył się na jej widok brat Jerzy z Łomnicy, niski rycerz z imponującym wąsem, który od niedawna pełnił funkcję zakonnego skarbnika, stąd też dążył już Shani poznać przy okazji datków na oxenfurckie szpitale. – Wielki Mistrz rad będzie, że pani przyjechała!

\- Nie o mnie chodzi. – Shani pokręciła głową. – Ale może mógłby brat załatwić mojemu synowi spotkanie z Wielkim Mistrzem?

\- Żaden problem. – Brat Jerzy rozpromienił się. – To znaczy, teraz zaraz Mistrz będzie modły odprawiał. Ale jak skończy, zawsze poświęca godzinkę czy dwie, no, czasem pięć, na spotkania z ludem. Każdy może przyjść, czy to po radę, czy to z problemem, i w miarę możliwości Mistrz próbuje pomóc.

Shani nadstawiła ucha, bo tym Zygfryd nie chwalił się w żadnym swoim liście. Domyślała się, dlaczego. Już od dawna nie chwalił się swoimi dokonaniami. Od tamtego pamiętnego dla nich obojga czasu, kiedy to gwałtownie nabrał mądrości i, jak się okazało, także pokory.

\- Mogę pani syna na początek kolejki wprowadzić – zaoferował brat Jerzy, ze zwykłą swoją gorliwością.

Shani zapamiętała sobie, by koniecznie zapoznać go listownie z Nastką. Bo choć zdolności wieszczych nie miała, to wróżyła ich ewentualnemu związkowi świetlaną przyszłość.

\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba. – Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. – Poczekamy cierpliwie na końcu kolejki. Nie mogę przecież pozwolić, żeby nas ktoś o brak dobrego wychowania posądził, w końcu o honor uniwersytetu i całego Oxenfurtu tutaj idzie. – Głównie szło o to, by Wielki Mistrz mógł zachować twarz, ale tego sympatyczny braciszek wiedzieć nie musiał.

\- To może zaprowadzić na nabożeństwo? – zapytał brat Jerzy, smutny jakby, że nie może pomóc.

Shani westchnęła w duchu. Tak, bez wątpienia znajomość z Nastką wprowadziłaby w życie obojga wiele radości. A w życie reszty świata – poczucie ulgi.

\- Zawołam tylko syna, i niech brat prowadzi – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko i niezupełnie szczerze.

Prawda, młodszy Zygfryd na pewno będzie ciekaw i świątyni, i nabożeństwa, i w ogóle wszystkiego, co wiązało się z klasztorem. I bez wątpienia ucieszy się, mogąc zobaczyć Wielkiego Mistrza.

Shani, mimo tego, że wcale nie było jej do śmiechu, nagle zachichotała. W duchu, aby nie gorszyć brata Jerzego zachowaniem nie licującym z jej profesorską godnością. Bo oto nadarzała jej się okazja, być może jedyna w życiu, by usłyszeć, jak Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży, Zygfryd z Denesle, śpiewa pieśni zakonne. Tylko nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że określenie to już dawno zupełnie przestało jej się kojarzyć z modłami czy pobożnością.

. . .

Było jasne że Zygfryd, choć starał się skupić na modłach, był pod wrażeniem ogromu świątyni, tłumów ludzi i w ogóle wszystkiego. Niedobrze, pomyślała Shani.

A później, ponieważ nie sądziła, by Melitele miała jej to za złe – ostatecznie, przyjaciele wiele sobie wybaczali – pomodliła się do Wiecznego Ognia, bo co jej szkodziło. Trudno właściwie nawet było nazwać to modlitwą, bo powtarzała tylko w myślach w kółko jedno, to samo zdanie. Proszę, myślała z mieszanką rozpaczy i desperackiej nadziei Shani, proszę, nie zabieraj mi go.

A potem Wielki Mistrz rzeczywiście zaśpiewał, i Shani na chwilę zapomniała o wszystkim innym. Pamiętała wprawdzie, że miał ładny głos, ale nie pamiętała, że aż tak. Czyli albo źle pamiętała, albo wyrobił się przez te lata. Ostatecznie, jak na każdym nabożeństwie musiał chwilę pośpiewać, to zebrało się tego parę setek godzin ćwiczeń.

Cholera, pomyślała Shani. Cholera.

Zygfryd z Denesle nigdy nie był mężczyzną specjalnie przystojnym. Ale teraz, z tym zamyśleniem na twarzy… Cholera. Przypomniała sobie, jak Zygfryd patrzył na nią wtedy, w szpitalu, gdy go opatrywała, i zastanawiała się, czy ona teraz nie patrzy na niego tak samo.

I zrozumiała też, że o czymkolwiek by oboje skrycie nie marzyli, jego miejsce było tutaj, tak jak jej miejsce było w oxenfurckim szpitalu. Po prostu. Każde w miejscu, które sprawiało, że w ich sercach płonął ogień, ten dobry ogień, dzięki któremu można było żyć.

. . .

Okazało się, że matka miała rację. Syn Shani rzeczywiście był do niego podobny. Nie z wyglądu na szczęście, bo gdyby z wyglądu był podobny, ludzie w całej Wyzimie języki by sobie do cna wystrzępili. Podobny miał tylko kolor włosów – ale że włosy Zygfryda zdążyły już prawie całkiem posiwieć, i tego nie było widać.

Młodzieniec przypominał go natomiast pod każdym innym możliwym względem – pewność siebie, ta młodzieńcza buta, przekonanie o własnej nieomylności. I sądząc po tym, jak po wejściu co raz niepewnie – i, jak mu się wydawało, dyskretnie – zerkał na drzwi, obawiał się tego, co powie Shani, w podobny sposób, jak kiedyś Zygfryd martwił się reakcją swojej matki.

Krótko mówiąc, gdy tylko Zygfryd chłopaka zobaczył, poczuł się trochę jakby patrzył w odbijające przeszłość lustro, a im dłużej rozmawiali, tym wrażenie było silniejsze. A że nie mógł przecież nic dać po sobie poznać, podziękował jedynie w milczeniu Wiecznemu Ogniowi i wszelkim przychylnym bóstwom za to, że to spotkanie było ostatnim, bo już wiedział, że nie będzie miał później sił do dalszych rozmów z kimkolwiek.

\- Przemyśl to jeszcze – powtórzył łagodnie Wielki Mistrz. – Nie decyduj pochopnie. Nasze zakonne życie wymaga wyrzeczeń.

\- Nie boję się wyrzeczeń – zaperzył się młodzik, zupełnie tak samo, jak zrobiłby to Zygfryd w jego wieku.

Wielki Mistrz pokręcił głową.

\- Nie o to idzie. Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę. Ucz się, pracuj. Walcz, jeśli wola. Zakochaj się. I dopiero wtedy zdecyduj. A jeśli przyjdziesz za parę lat i poprosisz o to samo co dziś, nie odmówię. – Spojrzał na chłopaka z powagą. – Wszakże wyrzeczenie, aby naprawdę miało wartość, winno być podjęte świadomie.

\- Ja… - zaczął chłopak, ale szybko ochłonął. Skłonił głowę. – Tak, panie. Macie rację. Przemyślę.

Wielki Mistrz uśmiechnął się życzliwie, po ojcowsku niemalże.

\- Wracaj już do matki… przekazać jej wieści. – Zygfryd zdążył ugryźć się w język, zanim powiedział „przekazać dobrą nowinę”. – Dość jej już zgryzoty, nieprawdaż? – W przyjacielskim geście położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. – Niech Wieczny Ogień oświetla ci drogę, synu.

A kiedy młodzieniec wyszedł, Zygfryd odetchnął głęboko. Niczym się chyba nie zdradził, zapanował nad sobą, chłopak nie zauważył, że przez większość czasu lewa dłoń Wielkiego Mistrza, częściowo ukryta w fałdach obszernego płaszcza, zaciśnięta była w pięść. Zygfryd rozprostował zdrętwiałe palce i jakby ze zdumieniem spojrzał na odciśnięte na skórze półksiężyce.      

Młody Zygfryd nie pamiętał, oczywiście. Może niewyraźnie, może czasem przypominał coś sobie, ale nie pamiętał. To było całkowicie zrozumiałe, naturalne. Ale mimo zrozumienia myśl o tym sprawiała Zygfrydowi ból. Choć już dawno, bo jeszcze w Jasnej Wodzie, ustalili z Shani, że tak będzie najlepiej. Żeby ludzie nie gadali, bo takie głupie gadanie mogłoby mieć zupełnie poważne konsekwencje. Dla chłopaka, przede wszystkim.

Ale Zygfryd pamiętał bardzo wyraźnie. Pamiętał zapach rozgrzanych słońcem pól, szum rzeki, szelest liści, chlupot wody, w której brodziły małe bose stopy. Czasem, gdy budził się nad ranem i nie mógł z powrotem zasnąć, wyobrażał sobie, jakby to mogło być, wyobrażał sobie, że chłopiec rośnie, a on sam starzeje się u boku Shani. A kiedy tuż przed świtem na powrót zasypiał, śniły mu się pola i rzeka, a kiedy się budził, słońce ze snu mieszało mu się ze światłem poranka.

Zawsze potem przez cały dzień chodził dziwnie zamyślony, a w głowie układały mu się słowa kolejnych listów. Ale wieczorem miął tylko w dłoniach kolejną pustą kartkę papieru, a potem ją palił. Stary a głupi, myślał przy tym, bardzo często i nawet niejako z rozbawieniem. Ale czasem myślał, że może te nienapisane listy to największa ofiara, jaką mógł złożyć na ołtarzu Wiecznego Ognia.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zygfryd westchnął cicho. Zwykle starał się być cierpliwy, pokorny i w ogóle być wzorem wszelkich szlachetnych cnót rycerskich i zakonnych – a przynajmniej tych, które były w zasięgu jego możliwości – ale tym razem zrobił wyjątek. Bo naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Na szczęście z pełnieniem funkcji Wielkiego Mistrza, oprócz licznych, mniej i bardziej uciążliwych obowiązków, łączyły się także pewne przywileje. Na przykład taki, że jeśli nie chciał z kimś rozmawiać a ów ktoś nie był królem Foltestem, to wcale rozmawiać z nim nie musiał.

\- Bracie Jerzy, pójdziecie teraz do kaplicy i przez godzinę będziecie na klęczkach rozważać kwestię ślubów posłuszeństwa…

\- Dałbyś mu spokój, to dobry chłopak jest – odezwał się od drzwi znajomy kobiecy głos.

Zygfryd zamilkł i tylko patrzył zdumiony, jak drzwi otworzyły się szerzej i w progu stanęła Shani.

\- Powiedziałam mu, że mam sprawę służbową. - Shani weszła i przymknęła za sobą drzwi. – Niepilną wprawdzie i taką, którą dałoby się załatwić listownie, ale… - urwała, wzruszyła ramionami.

Zygfryd pokiwał głową. Wystarczyło dać bratu Jerzemu do zrozumienia, że miało się sprawę do załatwienia, ale nie chciało się robić kłopotów, a ten gotów był poruszyć niebo i ziemię. I Zygfryd nie byłby nawet bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby za którymś razem brat Jerzy tej sztuki dokonał.

Shani podeszła bliżej, żeby mogli rozmawiać swobodnie, nie będąc słyszani, a Zygfryd natychmiast przypomniał sobie, w jakim celu w ogóle do niego przyszła.

\- Starałem się – powiedział, siląc się na spokój.

Bo starał się i zrobił, co mógł, ale jeśli chłopak rzeczywiście był do niego tak podobny, to mogło być za mało. Zygfrydowi zostało więc już tylko modlenie się o to, by młodzieniec wykazał się odrobiną zdrowego rozsądku. Odrobinę większą niż ta, jaką Zygfryd wykazywał się, będąc w jego wieku.

\- Powiedział, że się zastanowi. I wyglądał, jakby zamierzał przemyśleć wszystko naprawdę poważnie. – Shani uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. – Dziękuję – dodała cicho, głosem, który nie drżał ani nie łamał się, ale było w nim coś takiego, co ścisnęło Zygfryda za serce. – Nie chciałam go stracić.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko podeszła jeszcze bliżej i położyła dłoń na piersi Zygfryda, tam, gdzie na zbroi widniała zakonna róża. Symboliczna róża, która wciąż jeszcze dla nich obojga pachniała nie dymem nawet, ale popiołem. Ale i na popiołach można było coś zbudować.

Zygfryd, niepodobnie do siebie, bo wyjątkowo domyślnie, zrozumiał Shani bez słów. I znowu poczuł się jak tamten młody chłopak, który nie wiedział, co zrobić. Ale wiedział, że coś zrobić powinien, bo przecież tamta rozmowa tak naprawdę była dla niej.

Chwycił ją za rękę.

\- Shani – wyszeptał żarliwie, patrząc na nią zupełnie tak jak wtedy. – Shani, ja…

Shani uciszyła go, kładąc mu dłoń na ustach.

\- Nic nie mów. Nie musisz. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Przecież ja wiem.

Zygfryd chciał jej powiedzieć, musiał jej powiedzieć, chociaż raz, a jednak usłuchał i milczał. Chciałby chociaż jej pokazać, to była chwila z rodzaju tych, jakie we wszystkich balladach kończyły się pocałunkiem, tylko że… Zygfryd nie bardzo wiedział, jak się do rzeczy zabrać. I chęci chęciami, ale brak doświadczenia krępował go nieco. Popatrzył więc tylko na Shani, w jej wciąż młode, mimo wszystko, wbrew wszystkiemu wciąż młode oczy, patrzące cierpliwie i ze zrozumieniem.

\- To jest dobry moment, żeby przypomnieć mi o mojej głupocie – odezwał się Zygfryd zza palców Shani, próbując obrócić wszystko w żart, bo po latach i tego się nauczył.

Shani zaśmiała się, iskry w jej oczach zatańczyły.

\- A wiesz, że masz rację? – odpowiedziała lekko, a głos też jakby jej odmłodniał, albo może to po prostu miłość czyniła Zygfryda nie tylko niedowidzącym, lecz i przygłuchym.

A potem przypomniała, a jakże, ale zupełnie nie tak, jak się spodziewał. Przesunęła dłoń z jego ust na policzek i pocałowała go.

Zygfryd, gdy na powrót był w stanie myśleć, pomyślał – może naiwnie, ale na pewno bardzo balladowo i zupełnie szczerze – że teraz mógłby umrzeć szczęśliwy. Po czym, już rozsądnie, stwierdził, że ten, kto wymyślił, że tę frazę powinno się stosować w podobnych okolicznościach, był idiotą. Bo przecież gdyby teraz umarł, to Shani na pewno nie byłaby szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu spraw.

Sam nie wiedział, czy roześmiać się z tych swoich rozważań, czy może raczej paść przed Shani na kolana – no, na jedno, bo na lewe uklęknąć już od dłuższego czasu nie dawał rady – i, jak w balladach, wyznawać miłość.

A po chwili stwierdził, że był jeszcze jeden balladowy sposób, i że właściwie raz się żyje i raz się w razie czego – gdyby, co było mało prawdopodobne, ktoś ich przyłapał – traci autorytet, i spróbował Shani pocałować. I chociaż szło mu pewnie nienajlepiej, Shani oddała pocałunek. Niespiesznie i cierpliwie, bo przecież rozumiała, i to lepiej niż on.

. . .

Nie było absolutnie nic niewłaściwego czy zdrożnego w tym, że Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży zaprosił profesor Oxenfurtu, która wiele lat temu uratowała mu życie, na wieczerzę. Jej syna także zaprosił, bo przecież nie wypadało inaczej.

Pewien problem przedstawiał fakt, że nie było w Wyzimie miejsca, gdzie Zygfryd mógłby pojawić się i nie zostać rozpoznany. Kierując się rozsądkiem wybrał więc miejsce, gdzie i tak dobrze go znali. Miał za to pewność, że nikt nie będzie gadał ani rozsiewał plotek. Innymi słowy, zdecydował się na prowadzoną przez Helenę Meis „Łzę Dziewicy”. A ponieważ Shani przyjaźniła się z Helą, zaś Zygfryd przyjaźnił się, poniekąd, z Vincentem, od początku jasne było, że państwo Meis usiądą do stołu razem z nimi.

Wieczerza przebiegała spokojnie, ot, rozmawiali wszyscy – to znaczy głównie Shani z Helą. Vincent mówił mało i tylko spoglądał na obie panie z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Zygfryd zaś spoglądał na Shani po prostu z uśmiechem.

A młodszy Zygfryd wpatrywał się w przygrywającą w lokalu młodą, śliczną trubadurkę. Patrzył na dziewczynę z uwielbieniem, jak mawiali zakochani i poeci, lub, jak mawiali wszyscy pozostali – z cielęcym zachwytem.

Po wieczerzy i kolejnej butelce wina rozmowy przycichły nieco. Młody Zygfryd nadal wpatrywał się w trubadurkę. Vincent, będący po całodziennej służbie, lekko przysypiał, a Hela opierała się o ramię męża i w zamyśleniu słuchała kolejnej ballady.

_Choć spłonęły nam nadzieje i złudzenia,_

_lata temu wystygł popiół dawnych dni,_

_los nas rozwiał niby dym w dwie różne strony,_

_ale w sercach wciąż jak dawniej żar się tli._

Shani i Zygfryd siedzieli obok siebie i także słuchali, i od czasu do czasu spoglądali na siebie nawzajem. Hela, na szczęście, usadziła ich tak przemyślnie, że znikąd nie było widać, jak pod stołem trzymali się za ręce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myśl przewodnia odcinka: momenty jak z tandetnych ballad FTW, zobaczcie zresztą, jak wygląda romans z Triss w 3. Wieśku. Właśnie tak. (Nie wiem, jak wygląda romans z Yen, bo mój Geralt ją rzucił.)  
> W tym odcinku więcej ballad. I jeśli ktoś kiedyś chciał fika, w którym Zygfryd będzie śpiewał, to dobrze trafił. W sensie, swój kawałek ballady dostał.

* * *

Rano Zygfryd oznajmił, że po rozmowie z Wielkim Mistrzem przemyślał sprawę, i że na razie do Płonącej Róży wstępował nie będzie, bo wprawdzie rycerzem bardzo chciałby zostać, ale tę zakonną część musiał jeszcze rozważyć. Na razie wolałby raczej zostać w Wyzimie, pomagając mistrzowi Kalksteinowi w kolejnym naukowym projekcie. I mama niech się nic nie martwi, dodał zapobiegliwie, z głodu nie zginie, będzie się stołował u cioci Heli, a że płacić nie miał czym, a przecież cioteczki objadał nie będzie, to wieczorami będzie robił u niej za ochronę. Bo przecież to kulturalny lokal jest, trzeba tedy pilnować, by i klienci kulturalni byli, a jeśli nie, tedy kulturalnie wskazać im drogę do drzwi.

Shani w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą, a głośno powiedziała synowi, że się zastanowi, skonsultuje z mistrzem Kalksteinem, i wtedy podejmie decyzję. Bo przecież jakby zgodziła się od razu, smarkacz zwietrzyłby podstęp i wpadł na kolejny głupi pomysł. Zapewniła natomiast, że absolutnie się nie martwi i wierzy w rozsądek syna – bo jeśli była czegoś pewna, to tego, że akurat prowiant Zygfryd był w stanie znaleźć sobie zawsze i wszędzie. Zapewne dzięki tej zdolności Zygfryda, dumała Shani, Kalkstein wciąż jeszcze był w świecie żywych, bo wątpiła, by w czasie tych swoich wypraw badawczych zwracał uwagę na coś tak przyziemnego jak jedzenie.

. . .

Zanim jednak Shani udała się na poważną rozmowę do alchemika, pierwszy udał się do Kalksteina jej syn. Pobiegł na rozmowę do mistrza wczesnym popołudniem – co dla Kalksteina, często pracującego po nocach, było zapewne bladym świtem.

Zabrał też ze sobą krótki liścik od Shani, zawierający propozycję terminu spotkania – a w rzeczywistości będący raczej pytaniem, czy Kalkstein nie ma ochoty wypełznąć ze swego laboratorium i napić się ze starymi znajomymi jakiegoś zacnego wina. Ponieważ sama rozmowa miała być tylko formalnością, Shani stwierdziła, że lepszym pomysłem było urządzenie spotkania starych przyjaciół i – no, może niekoniecznie powspominanie starych czasów, ale poopowiadanie sobie o tych nowszych. Tymczasem jednak Kalkstein zapewne budził się ze snu, nieświadom jeszcze, że już niedługo jego uczeń zasypie go lawiną argumentów, mającą przekonać mistrza, iż obecność tegoż ucznia w Wyzimie jest mu potrzebna, najlepiej od zaraz.

Zaś Shani, o wiele spokojniejsza niż poprzedniego dnia, usiadła sobie z Helą, kawałkiem ciasta i dzbankiem drogiego, szalenie ostatnio modnego w Wyzimie zerrikańskiego naparu zwanego kawą, i obie poświęciły się rozmowie. To znaczy, najpierw Shani wypytywała, co tam słychać u Heli. A później Hela, po udzieleniu wielu obszernych odpowiedzi, sprowadzających się w gruncie rzeczy do „wszystko dobrze”, zaczęła wypytywać, co tam u Shani.

Widać było, że przez całą rozmowę Hela dzielnie walczy z silną pokusą, ale w końcu uległa. I spróbowała delikatnie wypytać Shani o, hm, relacje z Wielkim Mistrzem.

\- No dobrze – westchnęła Shani. – Pytaj, bo widzę, że aż cię skręca z ciekawości.

\- Też by cię skręcało, gdybyś widziała, jaka ucieszona wczoraj wróciłaś – odparowała Hela.

\- Aż tak było widać? – przeraziła się Shani.

\- No już, nie panikuj. Było, ale każdy by pomyślał, że to dlatego, że twój syn stwierdził, że jednak się zastanowi. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedział Vincent, a on, jak sama wiesz, z natury i z zawodowego obowiązku jest spostrzegawczy i podejrzliwy. Także o to się nie martw. – Hela dolała przyjaciółce i sobie kawy. – A teraz opowiadaj, co cię tak uradowało.

Shani milczała przez chwilę.

\- Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś rozmawiałyśmy o rycerzach, ślubach, wierności i tak dalej?

Hela zachichotała.

\- Tak, trudno byłoby to zapomnieć. – Nagle uśmiechnęła się, bardzo domyślnie. – I co, potrafi całować?

\- Nie bardzo – odpowiedziała szczerze Shani. I uśmiechnęła się leciutko. – Ale wiesz, w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadzało. – Sięgnęła po kubeczek z kawą, między innymi po to, by ukryć w nim swój, jak się domyślała, niezbyt mądry uśmiech. – Ale, ale, wiesz może, jak to się stało, że tak się zaprzyjaźnili z Vincentem?

\- No, to długa historia – odpowiedziała Hela, bez protestów zgadzając się na bądź co bądź dość nagłą zmianę tematu. – Ale tak, wiem. Początek znam sama, a ciąg dalszy opowiadał mi Vincent. A jemu z kolei Zygfryd, jak kiedyś porządniej sobie popili i zasiedzieli się do rana. Wiesz, to zabawne, ale zaczęło się od tego, że wtedy, po pożarze, Zygfryd nie miał gdzie spać…

. . .

Ci zakonnicy, którzy przetrwali walki w Wyzimie oraz królewską sprawiedliwość, sypiali, gdzie popadło, w jakichś barakach, namiotach, część nawet w suchszych i bezpieczniejszych rejonach kanałów, bo tylko tej części miasta pożar w ogóle nie tknął. Wielkiemu Mistrzowi jednakże nie wypadało, bo potrzebował mieć swój pokój, choćby po to, by bez przeszkód spotykać się ze wszystkimi ważnymi ludźmi, z którymi spotykać się musiał.

Król Foltest, na dowód swej łaski i wspaniałomyślności, zaproponował gościnę na zamku. Ale nie była to jedyna propozycja. Bo Helena, żona kapitana Meisa, z jakiegoś powodu zaproponowała, że może go przechować w zamtuzie w Wyzimie Klasztornej, który był jednym z nielicznych ocalałych z pożaru budynków. I znajdował się blisko tego, co zostało z klasztoru Płonącej Róży. Zygfryd długo zastanawiał się, co zrobić, bo mieszkać na dworze królewskim, nawet tymczasowo, wcale mu się nie uśmiechało, ale z drugiej strony miejsce takie jak zamtuz nie licowało z godnością Wielkiego Mistrza. W końcu jednak Zygfryd uprzejmie i pokornie, a jakże, podziękował królowi za ofertę i wyjaśnił, że zmuszony jest odmówić, bo skoro ma odbudowywać miasto, tedy powinien być bliżej ludu. I przyjął propozycję pani Meis. Ostatnie wydarzenia nauczyły go, że jeśli wybór był między królewskim dworem a zamtuzem, w tym drugim łatwiej było o uczciwych mieszkańców.

Być może to ostatnie było jedną z przyczyn, dla których rozmowy z królem podejrzanie często kończyły się dla Zygfryda w jakiejś karczmie. Bo wprawdzie abstynencję ślubował, ale akurat nie od alkoholu.

Najczęściej bywał w lokalu otwartym niedawno przez żonę kapitana Vincenta Meisa, Helenę, przez wielu gości zwaną Piękną. A bywał tam z tego prostego powodu, że ten akurat lokal znajdował się najbliżej siedziby Zakonu. Żeby było ciekawiej, lokal znajdował się naprzeciwko okolicznego zamtuza, a nazywał się, zapewne ze względu na umiejscowienie, „Łza Dziewicy”. Ktoś pewnie uznał, że było to zabawne.

Lokal znajdował się także bardzo blisko „Misia Kudłacza”, ale o dziwo oba jakoś się utrzymywały. Może dlatego, że do „Misia” ludzie chodzili chlać, załatwiać ciemne interesy, bić się na pięści i zdzierać gardła krzykiem. Do „Łzy” natomiast chodziło się napić i porozmawiać.

Choć jeśli o to chodzi, Zygfryd nie rozmawiał. Czasem wybierał się z nim któryś z zakonnych braci, ale najczęściej Wielki Mistrz pił w milczeniu, sam. A od pewnego czasu zdarzało mu się pijać z kapitanem Meisem.

Nie pamiętał, właściwie, jak to się zaczęło, wypili tamtego dnia zdecydowanie za dużo i Zygfrydowi trochę plątały się szczegóły. Pamiętał tylko, że kiedy przyszedł, w lokalu był już tylko jeden wolny stół, ale czy to on dosiadł się do kapitana Meisa, czy kapitan do niego, okazało się nie do ustalenia. W każdym bądź razie wylądowali przy jednym stole.

\- Ech, te baby – westchnął tylko ciężko kapitan Meis w głąb swojego kufla. – Z nimi to tylko problemy same.

Zygfryd, zamyślony, przytaknął. Kapitan wypił duszkiem pół kufla piwa i spojrzał na rycerza swoim uważnym, nawykłym do obserwacji okiem.

\- Z tego, co słyszałem, to chyba doświadczeń w tym polu nie macie – zauważył kapitan Meis, nie precyzując, czy ma na myśli problemy, same niewiasty, czy może jedno i drugie.

Zygfryd zadumał się. Po czym, ponieważ był już po paru kieliszkach wina, odpowiedział.

\- I w tym właśnie problem.

A kapitan Meis ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

. . .

Shani sama właściwie nie wiedziała, dlaczego wybrała się na wieczorne modły. Ale z jakiegoś powodu chciała jeszcze raz zobaczyć Zygfryda w tym jego codziennym życiu. I może posłuchać, jak śpiewa.

A śpiewał, skubany, tak samo ładnie jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Shani stała cichutko z tyłu, tak, by nikomu nie przeszkadzać. I zastanawiała się, jakim cudem półmrok, świece i te pieśni tworzyły taki nastrój, że robiło jej się od tego jakoś tak dziwnie, spokojnie i niespokojnie zarazem, i melancholijnie. Tak melancholijnie, że kiedy modły się skończyły, została jeszcze chwilę, dumając sobie o życiu i powołaniach.

\- Pani – wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Zygfryda.

\- Jak mnie zobaczyłeś w tym tłumie, draniu? – zapytała z udawaną surowością, odwracając się do niego.

\- Wiń brata Jerzego, bo to on cię zobaczył. – Zygfryd uśmiechnął się. – Nawet zadałbym mu pokutę, ale przecież nie dalej jak wczoraj mówiłaś mi, pani, żeby dać mu spokój, bo to dobry chłopak, a przecież nie śmiałbym…

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Chodźmy już lepiej, bo Hela i Vincent czekają.

Zygfryd ukłonił się lekko i podał Shani ramię.

\- Czy jeśli któryś z twoich zakonnych braci teraz cię zobaczy…

\- Uprzejmość wobec dam nie jest zakazana – przerwał łagodnie, lecz dość stanowczo Zygfryd. – Wręcz przeciwnie, nakazana, bo przecież winniśmy się zachowywać po rycersku.

\- Zygfrydzie z Denesle, czy ty przypadkiem nie za dużo ostatnio przebywałeś na dworze królewskim?

\- Owszem. – Mina Zygfryda wyrażała jedynie zatroskanie. – I wierz mi, pani, ja również nad tym ubolewam.

A Shani, mimo najlepszych chęci, na taką odpowiedź nie mogła się nie roześmiać.

. . .

I tak wieczorem znów wszyscy pięcioro spotkali się przy wieczerzy – bo przecież skoro poprzedniego dnia Wielki Mistrz zaprosił Shani, nie wypadało się nie zrewanżować. A gdyby ktoś miał jakieś podejrzenia – choć nie było powodów, bo przecież takie grzeczności pomiędzy przyjaciółmi były rzeczą całkowicie zrozumiałą – wypadał akurat czwarty dzień tygodnia, a w te dni Zygfryd i tak zawsze spotykał się pod „Łzą Dziewicy” z kapitanem Meisem.

Shani miłosiernie zabrała ze sobą syna, by mógł popatrzeć sobie, a może i porozmawiać ze śliczną poetką. Choć to miłosierdzie było też nieco samolubne, bo Shani miała nadzieję, że jak chłopak się zakocha, na co były spore nadzieje, to na dobre przestanie myśleć o zostawaniu rycerzem zakonnym. Wszelkie znaki na niebie, a bardziej na ziemi, wskazywały zresztą, że już zakochiwać się zaczął.

Po kolacji i pierwszej butelce wina Vincent podjął próbę nauczenia Zygfryda – starszego, bo młodszy siedział tuż pod sceną i wpatrywał się w trubadurkę – gry w gwinta. Owszem, Zygfryd znał zasady. Strategiem i taktykiem był, w życiu przynajmniej, całkiem nienajgorszym. Talia, którą dostał, też była całkiem porządna. Ale Shani, dzięki Nastce nieco już z gwintem obeznana, musiała przyznać, że w życiu nie widziała nikogo, komu aż tak nie szła karta. No, nikogo poza sobą samą.

Skończyło się więc na pojedynku Shani, dopingowanej przez Helę, z Zygfrydem, wspieranym przez Vincenta. A ponieważ naprawdę trudno było zdecydować, kto grał gorzej, uznano, że pojedynek należy zakończyć remisem, zanim sekundanci zasną z nudów.

Każdy wrócił więc na swoje miejsce – to znaczy Hela przesiadła się do Vincenta, a Zygfryd do Shani. Schowano karty, wyciągnięto i otworzono drugą butelkę wina, i wszyscy poświęcili się słuchaniu muzyki.

Vincent rozsiadł się wygodniej i czule objął żonę. Shani i Zygfryd siedzieli, oczywiście, w przepisowej i całkowicie przyzwoitej odległości. Ale że Hela znów zostawiła im tę lepszą stronę stołu, nikt nie widział, jak Zygfryd wziął Shani za rękę. I może tylko Hela domyśliła się, że lekki uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki wcale nie oznaczał zachwytu muzyką.

. . .

Trubadurka znów śpiewała jakąś rzewną balladę, w której jednym z motywów przewodnich był ogień. Jakiś czas po pożarze Wyzimy pieśni o ogniu i płomieniach zaczęły pojawiać się wszędzie, i wyglądało na to, że mimo upływu lat ta moda wcale nie minęła.

_Podniosę się z popiołów, ale nie jak feniks,_

_skrzydła moje spalone leżą pod gruzami._

_Podniosę się, z popiołów wyjdę na kolanach_

_i spróbuję uleczyć swoje rany łzami._

Zamiast refrenu trubadurka zagrała kilka smutnych, przejmujących akordów.

_Na gruzach miasta, gdy wygaśnie ogień,_

_cień pożogi, tej którą wznieciliśmy sami,_

_trzeba będzie wszystko od nowa zbudować…_

_Lecz jak, gdy nie zostało nic pomiędzy nami?_

\- Chyba mam już dość – mruknęła Shani. – Możemy wyjść?

Zygfryd uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- I przegapić szczęśliwe zakończenie? – zapytał, bo akurat tę balladę znał doskonale, od lat była jedną z bardziej popularnych.

\- Znam ja poetów i ich szczęśliwe zakończenia. – Shani skrzywiła się. – Wyjdziemy?

\- Nie sposób odmówić, gdy dama prosi. – Zygfryd podniósł się z ławy i wyciągnął rękę do Shani, by pomóc jej wstać.

\- Dama nalega. – Shani skorzystała z pomocy, wstała. – Co można robić w mieście o tej porze?

\- Stracić pieniądze albo parę innych rzeczy, w nieodpowiedniej części miasta – odpowiedział odruchowo Zygfryd.

A Shani, ku jego zdumieniu, roześmiała się.

\- Czyli po dawnemu. A jakieś mniej ryzykowne sposoby na spędzanie wolnego czasu?

\- Możemy pójść na groblę i popatrzeć na wschód słońca – zaproponował Zygfryd, czując, że to pomysł rodem z jakiejś tandetnej ballady czy innego romansidła, ale ostatecznie takie chwile też się w życiu trafiały, bo skądś przecież poeci musieli czerpać inspirację.

Shani zastanawiała się. Pozwoliła otworzyć sobie drzwi, pozwoliła też, by Zygfryd podał jej ramię.

\- Możemy – zgodziła się w końcu. – Ostatecznie momenty jak z tandetnej ballady też są w życiu potrzebne.

. . .

Słońce wschodziło, niebo nabierało kolorów, ptaszki ćwierkały, woda chlupotała, utopce szykowały się do snu – słowem, sielanka. Scena prosto jak z kiepskiej ballady, a jakże. A Zygfryd właśnie dochodził do wniosku, że za mało miał w życiu momentów jak z kiepskich ballad i że ten mu się bardzo podobał.

Ponieważ wybrali takie miejsce, że za bardzo nie było ich widać, Shani zażądała owinięcia jej płaszczem, bo było zimno. Fakt, przyznał Zygfryd, było chłodno, mgła się akurat podnosiła. Zgodnie z życzeniem owinął więc damę płaszczem. To znaczy, właściwie dama sama się owinęła – stanęła plecami do Zygfryda, złapała go za ręce, no i chwilę później Zygfryd już Shani obejmował, jako tako owinąwszy ją swoim płaszczem.

\- Może byś mi coś zaśpiewał? – zapytała Shani, zerkając na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Nie muszą być pieśni zakonne – dodała.

Oboje się roześmieli, bo żart był tak stary jak ich znajomość. Tak, stwierdził zdecydowanie Zygfryd, przydałoby się więcej chwil jak z kiepskich ballad na statystycznego Wielkiego Mistrza.

Poranek z chłodnego i mokrego właśnie robił się jasny i ciepły, słońce wzeszło, niebo zrobiło się błękitne jako te chabry, a Shani łaskotała go włosami w policzek i miło, kojąco pachniała rumiankiem. Świat, stwierdził Zygfryd, jednak był piękny. Przynajmniej w tej konkretnej chwili i ten ściśle określony kawałek świata.

\- Właściwie dlaczego by nie – zgodził się, bo akurat przypomniał mu się odpowiedni fragment odpowiedniej ballady.

I zaczął śpiewać. Cicho, bo przecież nie wszyscy przypadkowi przechodnie musieli słyszeć.

_Choćby nic nie zostało, jest jeszcze żar serca_

_\- z niego na nowo wszystko zbudujemy sami._

_I choćby los nas rzucił na dwa krańce świata,_

_to wszędzie jedno niebo będzie ponad nami._

Shani przez chwilę milczała.

\- To jest to szczęśliwe zakończenie, tak?

\- Nie jest chyba takie złe, prawda? – zapytał łagodnie Zygfryd.

Shani znów milczała przez chwilę, w końcu przytuliła się mocniej, na tyle, na ile pozwalała zbroja.

\- Nie, nie jest. Jest całkiem dobre.

. . .

W drodze powrotnej do klasztoru Zygfryd, zainspirowany wieczorną rozgrywką w gwinta i pięknem świata o poranku, zakonotował sobie w pamięci, żeby koniecznie podrzucić Leonardowi z Velen, utalentowanemu artystycznie braciszkowi zakonnemu, pomysł zaprojektowania i wykonania specjalnej talii kart. Karty przedstawiałyby lekarzy i sanitariuszki ze szpitala Lebiody oraz z zaprzyjaźnionych szpitali w Oxenfurcie. Cały dochód, rzecz jasna, przeznaczony zostałby na wspomniane szpitale. Najwyższą wartość, oczywiście, dostałaby karta Shani, bohaterki z Wyzimy i z bitwy pod Brenną, i szanowanej profesor Oxenfurtu, kobiety liczącej się w naukowym świecie, nie wypadało przecież inaczej.

A pierwszą talię zakupiłby sam Wielki Mistrz, oczywiście. Za pokaźną sumę, aby dać bliźnim dobry przykład. Karty trzymałby później gdzieś u siebie, z szacunku dla sprawy, oczywiście, przecież nie chodziło tylko o to, by mógł bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, tudzież nadszarpnięcia autorytetu, wieczorami czy w bezsenne noce wpatrywać się w portret ukochanej.

I nie grywałby, rzecz jasna, zachęcać do hazardu nie wypadało… Zygfryd zastanowił się. Może i kart wydawać też nie wypadało? Byli przecież rycerzami zakonnymi…

Zobowiązanymi pomagać ludziom, rzecz jasna. A ostatecznie, dumał sobie Wielki Mistrz, duża dotacja na szpitale ponad wszelką wątpliwość byłaby pomaganiem ludziom, tedy rzeczą całkowicie zgodną z zakonną regułą.


End file.
